


Bear-ing Secrets

by amerasu1013 (amerasu_1013)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerasu_1013/pseuds/amerasu1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the fuck is this?“ Bucky stares at the object in Steve’s arms.<br/>"It’s a Bucky Bear!” Steve says and thrusts it at him. “I got it for our anniversary!”<br/>Bucky takes a step back and looks wary. “Anniversary?”<br/>Steve nods. “Our ‘It’s been a year since you got your memories back and yay we’re not dead yet’-anniversary?”<br/>Bucky looks uncomfortable and mumbles something.<br/>“What?”<br/>He glares. “I said I didn’t even know this was a thing”, his voice gets quiet, “and also I didn’t even get you anything.”<br/>-----------------------<br/>Steve gets Bucky a Bucky Bear. Steve gets Bucky all the Bears. Bucky hates them - but maybe they are not THAT bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bear-ing Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is pure crack. Well, not pure crack, I am incapable of writing crack or fluff without at least a HINT of angst in there, so yeah. And please excuse the title, I couldn't think of anything else...  
> A warning: English is not my native tongue and this is unbetaed, so please feel free to point out all mistakes!  
> And a reminder: I'm just borrowing these guys, I don't own any of the characters. This makes me sad.
> 
> PS: huge thanks to zilldk, whose comment on my 5-times Stucky fic I read and then I immediately went to write this one. You're inspiring! :)

 

 

"What the fuck is this?“ Bucky stares at the object in Steve’s arms.

"It’s a Bucky Bear!” Steve says and thrusts it at him. “I got it for our anniversary!”

Bucky takes a step back and looks wary. “Anniversary?”

Steve nods. “Our ‘It’s been a year since you got your memories back and yay we’re not dead yet’-anniversary?”

Bucky looks uncomfortable and mumbles something.

“What?”

He glares. “I said I didn’t even know this was a thing”, his voice gets quiet, “and also I didn’t even get you anything.”

Bucky fidgets. Steve fidgets. “That’s okay,” he says finally, “that you’re here is enough.”

Bucky fidgets some more. “You’re a punk.” He says and hides behind his hair.

Steve starts grinning. “And you’re a jerk and I love you and here, take your Bucky Bear!”

The other doesn’t and takes another step back. Steve follows and shoves the bear into Bucky’s arms. “Look, it’s you! As a bear! Just take it!”

Bucky holds the bear as if it was poisonous. “I don’t even know what to say to this.”

“How about thank you? And look, it even has a tiny little metal arm!”

Bucky scowls.

 

***

 

It’s not like Steve wanted Bucky to like the Bucky Bear, but… Steve really wanted Bucky to like the Bucky Bear. It’s cute and cuddly and his face is a tiny little glary face and there’s even a little red star on his tiny little metal arm and maybe Steve slept with it in his bed while they were searching for Bucky and just… Bucky deserves to have nice cuddly things, he deserves all the nice things, and the guy still doesn’t own anything but knives and guns and weapons and Steve’s pretty sure he’s hiding a rocket launcher somewhere. Bucky doesn’t even own that many clothes, he keeps stealing Steve’s. Which is kind of great, because seeing Bucky in Steve’s clothes makes him _tingle_ all over, but it’s also sad, because, as he said before: Bucky deserves all the nice things.

And the Bucky Bear is a nice thing and Bucky will like it, even if Steve has to make him.

Steve puts the Bear on the couch when they sit down to watch TV, right between them. Bucky scowls and shoves it off the cushion. Steve sighs.

Steve hides the Bear between the pillows of their bed and Bucky throws it clear across the room, where it bounces against the wall and then lies there, sad little button eyes staring at them. Steve sighs, heavily.

Steve hides it in their fridge, in the bathroom, in various kitchen cabinets, wherever he can think of. And it invariably ends with the bear tossed away. Steve’s sighs could erode the Alps. One might almost take it personally.

But then there’s a mission and Bucky gets hurt, and then he’s lying on the hospital bed, face pale and bruises stark against the white of the bandages wrapped around his chest. Steve sits there next to him, clutching the Bear because he can’t clutch the real Bucky right now, not when he’s like this, doesn’t even know where he would put his hands without making his wounds worse. And Steve is trying to will his heart to continue beating, because it doesn’t seem to want to, not with Bucky lying there, so pale and still…

And then Bucky wakes up, opens his eyes and the first thing he sees is Steve on the chair next to the bed, clutching the Bucky Bear as if his life depended on it. Bucky coughs once and closes his eyes with a grimace when the coughing pulls at the stitches in his chest.

“Yeah okay,” he says, voice rough, “c’mere, you two.”

Steve gets on the bed with him, wraps himself around Bucky as carefully as he can. “Asshole,” he says, “don’t do that again.” He doesn’t say all the other things he wants to say, but Bucky gets it anyway. Because he smiles, slow and sweet, and strokes a finger down Steve’s cheek and then strokes the same finger over the Bucky Bear’s head.

Steve smiles.

 

***

 

The Bucky Bear moves to live on the windowsill above their bed. Someone (Steve knows he didn’t, and Bucky _says_ he didn’t, but please) builds him a little gun and puts it next to him. Steve grins like a maniac when he sees it and thinks this is the best idea ever, to have the Bear right there, especially when Steve is cuddling with the, erm, less cuddly version of Bucky.

He revises that opinion when, during that evening’s activities that are less cuddling and more tearing each other’s clothes off in their haste to get naked, he looks up over Bucky’s head buried between his thighs and sees –

The accusing eyes of a cuddly bear with a metal arm staring at him.

Turns out that having a bear glare at him during sex is… well, let’s just say that no matter what Buck _does_ down there, the Little Captain refuses to rise to the occasion. Bucky is hella offended at first, but when Steve explains it, the jerk literally falls off the bed because he’s laughing so hard.

Steve glares at him and hits him and calls him an asshole and then they end up having sex on the floor, because from that angle he can’t see if the Bucky Bear is watching.

Still. This can’t go on.

So the Bucky Bear moves again and now lives on the couch and Steve gets him a little Captain Ameribear so he won’t feel lonely. And Bucky takes great delight in making the two bears pose in every lewd postion he can think of when Steve isn’t looking, like tiny plushy images from a bear version of the Kama Sutra, which Steve does not find funny at all.

Huh. But maybe he finds it kind of inspiring.

 

***

 

Then it’s the first anniversary of Bucky joining the Avengers and Steve gets him an Iron Bear.

Bucky scowls and looks at where Steve is holding it out encouragingly. “Is this gonna be a thing now?”

He ponders that. “I don’t think so? But look, it’s got a little arc reactor and repulsors and they actually light up!”

Bucky scowls some more but takes the bear. “Huh,” he says, “that’s kinda neat.”

Steve grins and opens his mouth –

Bucky glares at him fiercely: “Don’t even think about it! This is _not_ gonna be a thing, y’hear me?!” He’s fondling his knife in a way that used to say “I’m gonna try and kill you now, you’re my _mission_ ” but nowadays says something like “you’re sleeping on the couch tonight, pal” which, as threats go, is still pretty impressive.

Steve nods, cowed and spreads his hands to say he totally gets it. Bucky looks satisfied and pokes at the Iron Bear. The repulsors light up and Bucky smiles.

It totally becomes a thing after that.

 

***

 

Bucky scowls and glares and huffs in annoyance and makes Steve sleep on the couch a couple of times (totally worth it), but still the Bears keep appearing. And Bucky may pretend like he doesn’t like them and grind his teeth when Steve presents another one, but Steve can see right through him.

Because the Iron Bear now lives on their TV stand, lording over the remote. The tiny Thor Bear sits on the kitchen counter, little plush hammer raised threateningly against the blender (because neither Bucky nor Steve are exactly sure how to operate the stupid thing, it’s evil and someday soon, someone will _smite_ it). The Falcon Bear hangs on a nearly invisible piano string (or probably a garrote wire, not that Steve’s too eager to investigate) from the ceiling, so that it seems like it’s flying. The Hawkbear seems to live in the air duct system, because there’s a tiny arrow pointing through the ceiling vent, providing backup for the Black Widow-Bear keeping watch over the front entrance. And sometimes a quiet little electronic-sounding “Hulk smash!” rings through the silent apartment, and even if Bucky acts all innocent, Steve can see that there’s a tiny green arm poking out from between the pillows on the couch next to him.

So yeah, it’s a thing now.

 

***

 

They are exiting the elevator and walking towards their front door, Bucky slinking along next to Steve, looking graceful and lethal and Steve pretty much wants to lick him all over. And is also pondering if he should expand into Howling Commando Bears or if that would be too much. But hey, didn’t he read about a Fury Bear? That would be neat.

He’s just opened his mouth to try and surreptitiously find out if Bucky’s still feeling murderous towards Fury (given that last time they met, Bucky punched him in the face for not telling him he send Steve on a mission with inadequate back-up – as in, not Bucky – where he kind of maybe almost got killed), when –

Alarms start blaring and black-clad figures drop from the ceiling. On their day off. Figures.

Their day off means Steve doesn’t have any weapons on him, not even his shield, which is in their apartment. Which is behind, oh, about 20 enemies slowly advancing on them. Steve sighs, rolls shoulders to loosen them up, then his eyes at the universe in general and punches the first attacker in the face. Well, he could use the workout, sparring with Bucky earlier was kind of cut short when it turned out that Bucky wasn’t wearing anything underneath his gym pants and also wasn’t above using that to his advantage. Not that Steve was complaining.

He throws an attacker across the hall and turns to Bucky to see how the other is doing. Huh, apparently “day off” doesn’t mean that Bucky is not carrying any weapons, it just means he’s carrying less weapons on him than usual. Which he is currently using to deal with their enemies with extreme prejudice. Steve grins and focuses on the next attacker.

A short time later the hallway is quiet, Steve and Bucky the only ones left standing. They share a quick grin, go us, and then simultaneously cock their heads. There’s gunfire in the distance. The exchange a look, silently communicating that yeah, they should go see if the others need help and also, what the fuck, it’s our day off, I wanted to take a bath with you, who the fuck are these guys anyway, oh btw I love you and let’s go.

Steve jerks his head to the side. “I want my shield.”

Bucky nods and turns around to walk towards the apartment. “I want my Bucky Bear.”

Wait, what?

His Bear? Why in the world would Bucky want his Bear? Okay, so it’s great, Bucky wanting things, or rather, _saying_ that he wants things. It wasn’t easy to get him to understand that he is allowed to need things and have things and _want_ to have things. Because Steve still remembers the early days, when Bucky didn’t even _eat_ unless someone told him to, God, he remembers that time when Bucky passed out, because no one had realized that he hadn’t eaten anything in days because he didn’t know that it was okay for him to fucking eat when he was fucking hungry… and Steve would love to kill a lot of people all over for doing that to Bucky, because stuff like that still happens, like when they go out for clothes shopping and Bucky picks up the cheapest shirt on offer and quietly asks Steve if it was okay if he had this.

So, it’s great that Bucky wants things and says that he wants them, but still: his Bucky Bear? What’s it the kids say these days: WTF?

Bucky strides through the apartment, Steve hastens to keep up, still confused as to why in the hell –

It suddenly all makes sense, when Bucky grabs his bear in his right hand and uses the left to rip his head off. Okay, that bit _doesn’t_ make sense at first. Steve lets out an offended yell of “ _Hey_! That was a present, you ass!” because, seriously?!

But then Bucky rolls his eyes and pulls out a gun from the Bear’s inside. And then pulls a magazine from each of the arms and legs. Huh. Then walks over and rips apart the Iron Bear, pulling out another gun and more ammo.

Okay then. Steve grabs his shield and settles in to watch.

There are two knives and a garrote wire in the Black Widow Bear. A taser in the Thor Bear, a dozen poison darts inside the Hawkbear. The Falcon Bear provides a third gun and what Steve is pretty sure are infrared goggles. Bucky starts strapping the weapons onto various parts of his body (and Steve didn’t think the guy could get any hotter, shit), nodding towards the couch while he does: “Grab the Hulk Bear, will you? There’s a couple of grenades inside.”

Of course there are. Steve shakes his head with a chuckle and goes over to get them.

And then Steve has his shield and Bucky has his arsenal and all the little bears are lying in pieces all across their living room floor. Sort of like the rest of the attackers, after Steve and Bucky and the rest of the Avengers have dealt with them.

 

***

 

Steve follows Bucky back up to their place and yawns. Stark’s security guys are dealing with getting rid of their attackers, Tony and Bruce are dealing with finding out who the fuck they were anyways, the robots are dealing with clean up and the only thing Steve wants to deal with right now is their bed.

They enter the apartment and are greeted by carnage. Oh yeah, he’d forgotten about all the bear parts strewn over the place, headless torsos and torsoless heads and filling material lying in great tufts all over the floor. Every single Bear is destroyed. Steve sighs and picks up a tiny little metal arm. “Sorry, buddy.” He mutters and ignores Bucky’s amused snort. All these poor bears, every single one destroyed, every single… Hang on.

The Captain Ameribear is sitting on the couch’s backrest, safe and whole. Which is… Steve frowns.

Okay, it’s not like he _wanted_ Bucky to put weapons into all of his Bears, they were gifts, they were just supposed to be cuddly and funny and kind of be there to tell Bucky some stuff that Steve isn’t comfortable saying out loud, but – Bucky put weapons into all of his Bears and he didn’t put any in his Steve-Bear? Real Steve squishes the bear carefully. Nope, no weapons hidden in there. Steve’s frown gets deeper. Why noooot? And he knows he sounds whiny, thank you very much. Steve glares at the plushy version of himself and then glares at Bucky, who’s methodically cleaning his knives and pretends he can’t feel the weight of Steve’s… confusion. Disapproval?

Hurt?

Finally Bucky sighs. “Don’t look at me like that, Stevie.”

Steve continues to look at him like that.

Bucky huffs and and doesn’t meet his eyes. “I didn’t want to cut his head off, is all.”

Steve frowns.

Bucky hides behind his hair and fidgets and mumbles: “Didn’t want to break it.”

Steve cocks his head and thinks about it. Oh! Oooh! He starts grinning and grinning and hurries over to put his arms around Bucky. “You couldn’t hurt me, Bucky, even if you tried!”

The other glares, shoves him away and yells: “Shut up, idiot! And stay away from me, you’re all bloody and icky and gross!”

Steve smiles and says “ _You’re_ icky and gross!” and kisses him anyway. Bucky snorts, calls him a bunch of unflattering names and kisses him back. The Captain Ameribear dangles from Steve’s hand and watches them with judging eyes, but it’s all good, it’s great, it’s awesome.

Plus, now Steve can buy Bucky a whole new Bear collection.

 

**THE END**


End file.
